Fin's Big Secret
by Suki17
Summary: Fin has a huge secret and Reef is dieing to know about it. How far will he go to find out? Will it just make Fin close up even more?


Fin's Big Secret

"Fin, Fin, Fin wake up!" Emma cried shaking her friend's shoulders. Fin groaned. "Ok , I'm up Emma!" Fin said laughing at the frantic Emma. "Come on, it's time to get ready for work!" Emma said walking over to wake Lo. Fin sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her Capri-shorts and tank-top and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back, Fin had to dodge a pillow. Again. "Huh? Whoa!" She screamed. "Lo, what are you doing!" Fin shouted annoyed. "Ugh! Emma woke me up too early! I need my beauty sleep!" Lo complained. Fin sighed and took the two girls by the wrists. "Come on!" Fin pulled the girls toward the kitchen.

"Morning dudes!" Broseph greeted. "Hey Broseph!" Emma waved. Fin pulled her two friends over to the table and let go. "Sit." Fin said pointing to the chairs. "Ok okay, fine." Lo sat down crossing her arms.

All the sudden, Reef walked in. "Good morning!" He cheered. Fin rolled her eyes and plopped down on the chair. "Hey ugly, how's it going?" Reef asked. "Well it was "going" pretty good until you walked in. Fin smirked. Reef rolled his eyes. "Sure it was." He smiled. Fin growled and walked out the room. Reef chuckled.

"I'm so in there!" Reef stated. "Yeah, she's totally into you. Emma said not convinced. "Well she might come around."Lo remarked. "Yeah, you go girl!" Reef shouted. "Don't call me that, got it." Lo said in a threatening voice. Reef sighed.

**Surfer's Paradise Hotel Staff Locker Rooms**

Fin and Emma were getting in their uniforms. Emma worked in the DR. so she was dressed like a wench.**{A female pirate I think}** And Fin was in her maid outfit. Fin was actually supposed to be the surf instructor but a certain kook filled her spot. **{Reef and really ticked her off, so yikes!} **"Well you know what they say, another day another dollar." Emma stated. Fin smiled. "Yeah, more like another nickel." Emma snickered. "Now that's more like it." She said. Both girls started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Lo asked followed by Reef, Broseph, and Johnny. "Just a joke Fin made." Emma replied. "Ha! Fin and joke do not go in the same sentence!" Reef teased only earning a smack from Fin. "Hey, what was that for?" Reef yelled. "For being such a kook!" Fin said. Emma gasped. "Lo we have to be in DR. in like 3 minutes!" She cried. Emma took Lo by the hand and dashed to the Dining Room.

"Well ok then." Fin commented. "No kidding bro." Broseph agreed. "See you guys later, I have to go clean and get pictures of room 609" Fin said checking her phone. "Good luck dudet." Broseph stated. "You too guys!" Fin shouted back. "Yeah, have fun surfer-girl!" Reef called after her. "Whatever." Fin muttered. Reef smiled slyly. "You really got it bad for her don't you man." Broseph smirked. Reef blushed like crazy. "What no, I mean me….. Fin…. no way dude!" Reef laughed nervously. "Whatever bro, you totally dig her." Broseph teased. "I do too, I mean do not!" Reef kicked himself mentally for saying that out loud. "Ha! I heard that sucker!" Broseph shouted. "Shhh, keep your voice down!" Reef covered his mouth. "Come on dude, admit it." Broseph said poking Reef. "Whatever man, I'm late for work." Reef stalked off.

**Outside the Staff House Hours Later**

"I'm sure glad that's over." Fin said rubbing her back. " Ugh, me too." Lo whined. "I guess tonight will be fun since it's girl's night and the guys are going night surfing." Fin said half smiling. Lo squealed. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" She said jumping up and down. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Fin said unsure whether to be regret going through with this or to be happy and excited. "You'll love it!" Lo shouted. Fin nodded still unsure.

**Later That Night in the Girl's Room.**

"Hey guys ,sorry I'm late." Emma walked into the girl's room. "Eeeeeeek! Emma you're here!" Lo squealed rushing over to the red head. "Kelly had me work late again tonight." Emma explained. "Oh, it's totally fine and the boys are gone so everything set!" Lo exclaimed. "Great, so what do we do first?" Emma asked. "Um,I don't really know. Fin what do you want to do?" Lo asked. "Don't ask me that question." Fin stated in an oh-so-bored-tone. "I know! Lo jumped. Let's play Truth-or-Dare!" Fin groaned loudly. "Com on, it'll be fun!" Lo patted a spot on the floor next to her. Emma sat down and gave Fin puppy dog eyes. Fin sighed and sat down. This is going to be a long night.

**At the Beach with the Guys**

"Yeah!" Reef shouted surfing the biggest wave yet. "This is awesome!" He yelled to his friends. "Dude, that was the best wave tonight!" Reef said walking up the shore. "That was some wicked shredding man!" Broseph complemented. "Thanks." Reef and the guys lied on the sand. "So what do you think the girls are up to?" Johnny inquired. "Gossiping, painting their nails, doing their hair stupid stuff like that." Reef said. "Hey you know what we should do?" Broseph jumped up. "What?" Reef and Johnny asked. "We should sneak outside their door and listen in on their conversation." Broseph said proudly. "Dude you're a genius!" Reef shouted. "But isn't that eavesdropping?" Johnny rubbed his temples. "I have so much to teach you." He sighed and grabbed his surf board. "Now come on!" He called running toward the Staff House.

**The Girl's Room.**

The girls were laughing their heads off! **{Even Fin, she was laughing the hardest}** Fin was actually having the best time! "Ok, so who's next me or Emma?" Fin finally asked Lo. "Fin! Truth or Dare!" Lo asked. "I'm gonna go with Truth." Fin replied. Lo glanced back at Emma. "What's your biggest secret that you've never told anyone!" Lo asked excited. Fin's eyes went wide. "Umm well… "She began. Fin took a deep breathe. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone!" Fin said narrowing her eyes. "Ok, whatever now spill!" Lo scooted closer. "I used to….."

**With the Guys **

Reef, Broseph, and Johnny were outside the girl's bedroom door. "Shhh! Be quiet!" Reef whispered. "Don't you shush me!" Johnny whispered back. "Dudes, be quiet!" Broseph whispered harshly. "No way!" Lo screamed. "No way what!" Reef pressed his ear against the door harder. "How come you never told us Fin?" Emma asked. "Told you what!" Reef pleaded. "I was scared of how people would treat me." Fin explained. "But why!" Emma grabbed her friend's shoulder. "I don't know really. But you can't tell anyone especially Reef. My life would be over!" "Tell me what!" Reef yelled. Broseph and Johnny rushed to cover his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Emma asked. "No, not really." Lo replied. "Hmmph, guess it's just me." Emma shrugged. "Anyway, do you promise?" Fin asked nervously. "Yes Fin we promise but I think people would be cool with it even Reef." Emma reassured. "Yeah like that kook would understand." Fin crossed her arms. Reef put his hands on his hips. "Oh no she didn't!" He said. "Shush man!" Johnny smacked Reef's arm.

"Ok, that is it! I know I heard something!" Emma got up and stomped to the door. "Go, go, go!" Broseph signaled the guys to run. Emma opened the door to find no one there. "Maybe it's the wind." Lo commented.

"That was way too close!" Johnny stated. "No kidding brah, if the girls found us we would so be dead." Broseph said. "Oh please ,like Emma and Lo could hurt a fly." Reef smirked. "But Fin is another story." Broseph and Johnny headed to their rooms. 'What was Fin talking about?' Reef inquired. He shrugged and went to his room. 'Something stupid I bet. I'll figure it out.' He thought.

**The Next Day**

"Ugh! What was so important to Fin that she had to make Emma and Lo swear to secrecy!" Reef complained. "I don't know man, but she was pretty freaked about it." Broseph said. "Yeah." Reef sighed. "But whatever it is I'm gonna find out!" He shouted determined. Broseph rolled his eyes. "Hey, up for some spying?" Reef asked Broseph. "I guess I could go for some sneaking around on my break." Broseph thought. "Yeah! Come on!" Reef dragged Broseph toward the beach.

"What are they so excited about?" Emma asked Johnny watching her friends run off. "Trust me, you don't want to know." He replied. Emma shot him a confused look and headed to the DR for her next shift. Johnny let out a sigh of relief. "Be careful guys." He muttered to himself. "If Fin catches you." Johnny winced at what she would do.

"Where is she?" Reef scanned the beach for his blonde friend/enemy. "She's just not here." Broseph said. "But Fin always comes here on her break!" Ref whined. "Wait. There she is!" Broseph jumped. "Where!" Reef cried. Broseph pointed over to Fin and she did not look happy. She was on the phone.

"Let's go listen." Reef and Broseph hid behind a bush. "Ugh, Lo! You don't even know what I sound like!" "Sound like? What does she mean by sound like?" Reef asked himself. "You did not! Fine but you can't tell them. I don't know figure it out! Kay, bye." Fin hung up here phone and sighed. Reef and Broseph left their hiding place and walked over to Fin. "You ok dudet?" Broseph asked. Fin sighed ounce more. "Yeah, it's just Lo signed me up for something I don't want to do." She said. "Oh that bites." Broseph commented. "Tell me about it." "So what might this something be?" Reef asked trying to get the answer out of Fin. "I don't think you would understand." Fin snapped. "Touchy." Reef stated pretending to be hurt. "Ugh! You are such a kook!" Fin stormed off. "But I could be your kook Fin!" Reef smirked calling after her. He turned away but was hit with something in the back of the head. A shoe. "Hey!" He yelled showing his fist. "That's what you get kook!" Fin called. "Very creative!" Broseph laughed. Reef shot him a glare.

"I can't believe you signed me up for this!" Fin said holding up a flyer that read:

_Surfer's Paradise Talent Contest_

"Oh please, you'll do great." Lo said. "I hear you in the shower all the time!" Emma stated. "Yeah, in the shower Emma! Do you know how freaked I am!" Fin shouted. "Calm down, and relax Fin." Lo patted Fin's back. "All you need to do is look good, be good….." Lo started. "And have fun." Emma finished. Fin sighed. "I guess you guys are right. Sorry I snapped, it's just I'm really nervous about how people will treat me." Fin explained. "It's like, totally common to fell that way Fin! Even your favorite stars get like that sometimes." Lo hopped up. "Plus, people will think that you're an awesome surfer, is really tough, and has an amazing talent." Emma reassured. Fin smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the best." She said pulling Emma and Lo into a hug. "You'll be fantastic." Emma commented. "Yeah, sing your heart girl." Lo stated. **{Ok, this story is getting interesting. Reef wants to know the secret, the talent contest is tomorrow, and Fin can sing? Cool! Tell me what you think!}**

**The Next Night in the Guy's Room**

"I can't believe we finally get to know Fin's secret! Reef shouted. "Course I already know." He bragged. "Oh really, what is it then?" Johnny asked buttoning his shirt up. "Well isn't it obvious? She totally is going to ask me out." Reef smirked. "Then why is she not here, and why did Lo tell us to be ready by 7? Huh?" Johnny pushed. "I just have a feeling in my gut." Reef replied fixing his hair.** { Everyone is dressed a bit nicer since Lo and Emma asked them to.} **Broseph and Johnny snickered. Reef rolled his eyes and spun around in annoyance. "What." He asked frowning. "You so like her man!" Johnny laughed. "I do not! Reef yelled. Why does everyone keep saying that anyway?" He asked. "Because it's so true!" Johnny and Broseph were laughing like crazy.

"Come on guys it's time to go!" Emma screamed through the door. "Ok, we're ready." Reef opened the door to see Emma and Lo holding blind folds. "What's with the scarves?" Broseph asked. "To put over your eyes so you can't see anything." Why?" Johnny asked. "Because Fin doesn't want you to see… Ow!" Emma nudged Lo in the ribs. "Because, Fin wants it to be a surprise." Emma said smiling. The three guys looked at each-other and sighed. "Tie away." Reef said turning around. Lo and Emma tied the blind folds on the boys and started pushing them toward the beach.

Fin took deep breathes. She was super nervous. Would people like the song or not? Would they like her voice or not? Fin peeked out the curtain and saw Emma and Lo waving at her, Johnny wink, Broseph give a thumbs up, and then Reef looking board out of his mind. Fin's eyes widened. What would Reef think? Would he be a jerk and tease her about it? Then it hit her. Who cares? Who cares what other people think when she's having fun? Not her, well not anymore.

"Let's give it up for Katie Harris! Bummer shouted into the micro-phone. Our last contestant is…. Fin McCloud!" He cheered. Fin sighed. "This is it." She told herself. Fin stepped out on the stage. "This is one of my favorites. I hope you like it as much as me and my friends do." Fin winked at Emma and Lo.

The song started to play.

Fin tapped her foot to the beat.

_I come home in the morning light, my mother says when you gonna live your life right! Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones and girls they wanna have fun oh girls just wanna have fun the phone rings in the middle of the night my farther yell what you gonna do with you life oh daddy dear you know you're still number one but girls just wanna have fun oh they wanna have fun that's all they really want! Some fun! When the working day is done oh girls just wanna have fun!_

Fin swung the micro-phone around singing with all her heart.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world I want to be the one to walk in the sun oh girls they wanna have fun oh girls they wanna have fun! That's all they really want! Some fun! When the working day is done girls they wanna have fun! That's all they really want! Some fun! We've been working we've been working we've been working day and night! Girls they have , they wanna have Fun!_

Fin finished singing and let out sighs of happiness**. {If that makes sense}** Everyone at the beach clapped and cheered so loud she couldn't even hear herself think! She saw all her friends clapping and jumping. Even Reef looked surprised.

"Our winner of the Surfer's Paradise Talent Contest is…" Bummer started. Fin and all her friends crossed their fingers. "Fin McCloud!" He shouted. Fin ran out on stage. "Thanks for all you support. I have to admit, I would never think I had talent until tonight. That's all because of my two best friends Emma and Lo. Fin looked straight at them. Thanks you guys, I couldn't of done this without you." Fin said earning a round of applause.

**Later That Night Back on the Beach.**

"Eeeeeeeek!" Emma and Lo squealed running over to Fin and pulling her into a hug."You were amazing!" Lo said letting go. "Yeah you totally rocked it!" Emma shouted. "Fin, you did great!" Johnny complemented. "You sing as good as you surf dudet!" Broseph said. "Thanks guys, I had a blast!" Fin smiled. Reef smiled and walked up Fin. "Fin, you were fantastic!" He screamed surprised. "Really? You liked it?" Fin was just as shocked as he was. "Of course I did! I mean, I thought you were super tough and everything but now I see that you're….." Reef stopped when he saw Fin frowning. "What?" He asked frowning as well. Fin turned to Emma. "Great surfer, has talent, and is still really tough huh?" Fin said and ran back to the staff house. "Did I say something?" Reef asked. "No, not at all." Emma said as she watched a hurt Fin run off by herself.

**The Middle of the Night at the Office.**

Reef walked to the Office to go for a night sesh, since it was a full moon. He was about to plunge into the ocean when he saw a blonde headed female with a guitar in her hands. Reef smiled and headed over to Fin. "Hey." He said softly sitting down next to her on the sand. "Oh, hey Reef." Fin replied. There were a few minutes of silence. "So are you gonna tell me what you're doing out here in the middle of the night with a guitar or just sit there?" Reef teased. Fin laughed and looked up at Reef's eyes. "Look Fin, I know you're mad at me for what I said back there but I want you to know th-" "I'm not mad at you Reef." Fin interrupted. "Then who?" Reef asked. "No one it's just now that people know I can sing means that they won't treat me the same. They'll treat me like I'm fragile and not tough and that's what I hate about having this stupid talent." Fin explained. Reef tilted Fin's head so she could look him in the eye.

"Fin you shouldn't hate your voice. Because you are the most beautiful, fearless, out-going, sweet, fun, surfing girl I've ever met." He said. "Wow, did you really just say all that to me Fin McCloud, the girl you have been rivals with since day one of the summer?" Fin laughed. Reef laughed as well. "Yeah, I think I just did Finnagon." Reef teased looking out at the ocean. "Thanks, that's really sweet." Fin thanked. "Anytime Fin." Reef looked at Fin again and smiled. "Hey, since you're here, do you want to hear my next song?" Fin asked. "Ok, number one, you can sing, plat guitar, and now you write songs? And number two, are you kidding me? Play away surfer girl." Reef smirked. Fin smiled and started strumming.

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards you're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile my mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea you touch and it's really something you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be I'm on guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain I'll run my fingers through you hair and watch the lights go wild just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make you feel right and lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain

Fin looked into Reef's eyes.

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile sparks fly oh baby smile.

"Wow. That was amazing and you wrote that by yourself! You amaze me Fin McCloud." Reef said shaking his head. Fin smiled and laughed. "Well I'm glad you liked it." She said. "Hey Fin?" Reef asked. "Yeah?" Fin said. Reef became his normal self. "Why don't you put down your guitar and let's go for a surf sesh huh?" Reef offered. But Fin had already grabbed her board, and was racing to the ocean. Reef smiled and watched her. "The day you really let me be your kook would be a lucky one of mine." Reef muttered to himself. Then he ran to catch up with his blonde surfing friend.

**{Do you like it? This is my first story so hope you do. Later on, Fin and Reef become really close friends and don't totally hate each-other. They still tease each-other, but are still friends. For now****. I'm thinking about making a second fanfic to go along with this but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think!}**

_~Suki17._


End file.
